Brushes with Celebrity
Brushes with Celebrity'https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/modern-family-episode-908-brushes-with.html is the eighth episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it aired on November 29, 2017. Plot Summary The Pritchett-Dunphy-Tucker clan recount all their biggest celebrity encounters. Phil shows a house to his musical hero and is determined to make a good impression despite the intense pain radiating from a very inconvenient part of his body. Meanwhile, Jay's day at jury duty takes an unexpected turn when he gets to serve it alongside one of America's biggest football icons. Finally, Manny's encounter with his favorite playwright and a celebrated actor and comedian don't go exactly as you'd expect. Episode Description The whole family recounts all their biggest celebrity encounters. Claire joined a book club and tried to make her best in order to impress her "friends". Alex helped her to use the word sanguine and Luke gave her advice to make a good impression. Phil told them that he had to show a house to Chris Coldplay, his musical hero while struggling with a pain. Phil shows the house but passed out due to his testicle pain and woke up at the hospital where Chris Martin attracted everyone due to his presence. Elsewhere, Jay has to serve as a juror and since a fellow has labor pains, she is replaced by his idol, Terry Bradshaw. At lunch break, Jay meets Bradshaw and, at first, hits off with him until he commits a faux-pas by mocking his performance in a movie, which puts Bradshaw against him. Because Jay harasses Bradshaw, he receives a restriction order and can not approach him anymore. Also, Manny and Gloria eat at a restaurant and Manny meets his favourite scriptwriter who is mean and hearsh to him, even though Gloria makes him cry. Both regret their gesture when Billy Crystal comes and begins to tire them with a long boring monologue. And for Mitch and Cam, they are desperately wanting to participate at a garden show when the meet the anchorman during shops at a building center. He fails to pay attention for them and finally reveals that he is here, because he works here and his show is no longer on tv. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Chris Martin as Himself *Terry Bradshaw as Himself *Billy Crystal as Himself *Brandon Firla as Scott Hunter *Peter Giles as Sam Anvilmaker *Ron Perkins as Judge Katz *Sharon Muthu as Lawyer *Vladimir Perez as Bailiff *Donielle Nash as Pregnant Juror *Danilo di Julio as Doctor *Lisa Linke as Nurse *Zabeth Russell as Juror Eight *Maria Pallas as Marie *Tiffany C. Adams as Donna *Caitlin Muelder as Angie Trivia *Sanguine actually means "optimistic or positive, especially in an apparently bad or difficult situation." *Joe appears only in an interview. *Phil had a massively inflamed testicle in this episode. *Haley and Lily are absent in this episode. *Billy Crystal actually never says his full name during the episode. Cultural References *Jay and Gloria discuss Who's the Boss? and Tony Danza. Gloria initially thinks he's referring to Bruce Springsteen. *Jay criticizes the film Failure to Launch, in which Terry Bradshaw played Al. *Cam claims to have seen Daniel Day-Lewis at a dry-cleaner, referencing his Lincoln role *Billy Crystal references the movie City Slickers, in which he plays Mitch Robbins. *Billy Crystal references the movie Princess Bride, in which he plays Miracle Max with the line, "Have fun storming the castle." Reviews AV Club gave it a "B", praising Chris Martin's performance. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 9